At My God's Feet, I Show My Devotion
by ArceustheOriginalOne
Summary: Dipper Pines is selected to be the sacrifice for the God that protects his village, Cipher. Dressed in the finest silks and weighed down with more than just gold, he ascends the temple stairs that will take him to his god. It was here, at the alter at the top of the world, where Dipper Pines was destined to die. Too bad Cipher decided he's worth keeping.


Series: Gravity Falls  
Pairing: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines

Summary: Dipper Pines is selected to be the sacrifice for the God that protects his village, The Golden One Who Walks In Dreams

Dressed in the finest silks and weighed down with more than just gold, he ascends the temple stairs that will take him to the end of his mortal life, his soul destined to forever walk the Mindscape. It was there, at the top of the world, where he saw Him, their God, Cipher. It was here, at the alter, where Dipper Pines was destined to die.

Too bad Cipher decides he's worth keeping.

Additional Tags:

God/Sacrifice+Bill is an Old World God+Dipper is his sacrifice+GodsGoddesses+Worship+Slow Build+Getting to know one another+Deep Conversations+Healthy Relationships+Maybe+You never know+Fluff+Hurt/Comfort+Romance?+What does Bill know about courting?+He does what he wants+Dancing+courting+Mates+Eldritch Bill Cipher+god!Bill+Human!Dipper+Bill Falls First+Experiencing Love For the First Time+unsure feelings+Stockholm Syndrome+that's what it is+can't deny it+eventual billdip+BillDip+The Mindscape+Soulmates+Soulmate-Identifying Marks+Marking+Bill is Possesive+Sassy Dipper+The Author Regrets Nothing+and everything+Bill takes Dipper for himself+codes+Deciphering Codes+Actual Work+Bill Loves his little tree

At My God's Feet, I Show My Devotion  
Chapter One: Sacrificed  
_

Low, ominous chanting accompanied him on his way to the alter.

The entire village, save for the shaman, had their heads bowed in reverence. His lone figure cut a path towards the worn, stone steps that would lead him skyward. The heaviness of the gold upon his heated skin weighed upon him, but still, he kept his head high and chin up, mocha eyes refusing to look anywhere but forward. His bare feet slapped down on the ground; the chains and jewelry jingled softly from his movements. The silks wrapped around his body were far more elaborate than one of his position deserved and they hung loosely from his slender frame, beautiful sapphire hues complimenting his pale complexion.

Dipper took a shuddering breath, trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart, the organ threatening to burst from his chest. Fear clawed up his throat but he refused to show any weakness; he would be the picture perfect sacrifice, full of only devotion and a willingness to give himself up for his entire village.

The shaman, his own great-uncle, stood at the base of the stairs, his face strained and lips thin. A deep remorse shone in his aged eyes but he himself didn't show any outward signs of the loss he was experiencing, the urge to protect him and hold him close held in check by his duties. He waited until his great nephew was before him and pride blossomed in his chest at the strength he was showing. Dipper kneeled before him and waited.

Clearing his throat, he raised a long, golden chain above his head and the chanting from their people slowly faded until silence was all they heard. " Oren Alexander Pines, " He began, working passed the lump that had settled in his cords, " You are the selected sacrifice to our God, the almighty Dream Deity, the Golden One Who Knows All, and Lord of the Mindscape, where our souls go to rest. You are our offering, our gift! " His voice carried over the entire courtyard and everyone gathered breathed in sharply.

It was starting.

" Do you, " Ford asked, shaking the dazzling, golden beads he held in his hands, " Accept your destiny? Do you, Oren Alexander Pines, accept these beads? One for each person our God has chosen? "

Dipper inhaled deeply and exclaimed with clarity, " I accept the beads to wrap around my neck, the souls of my ancestors, and my noose! "

Bowing his head, Ford began to weave the long, heavy strand around his body, looping it around his neck and chest, connecting it to his hip where a brooch allowed it to droop, the glossy,black feather on the end brushing his calf with it's soft down. " Then accept these beads and accept your fate, for our lord and our God awaits. " He nodded to his assistant, a position that formerly belonged to Dipper, and the young male brought forth a bowl full of dark, inky liquid. He held it up with shaking hands and Ford reached in and dipped his fingers into the thick substance. " May the stars bless your journey and cradle you when you sleep. " He finished. Then, cupping Dipper's face with his free hand, he brought his finger's down and drew upon him the symbols and lines that were needed.

When his great-uncle's digits pressed into his forehead, Dipper gasped. The liquid, which he knew to be their God's blood, was cold, his body shivering as he continued to be a canvas for the shaman. Ford drew, all along his arms and finishing with the grand, ancient wheel on his back, the ink not running nor smudging.

Swallowing, he brought their faces closer and choked out, " I'm so sorry, Dipper. "

He offered him a small, resigned smile, " I know, Great-Uncle Ford. "

" We love you, " He whispered, slipping something into his hand; it was quivering.

" Thank you. " Dipper croaked, blinking away tears.

Ford stood and stepped aside, joining his people as he too, kneeled before him, back arched and hands stretched toward him. He began to chant, his voice deep and void of any strain, and soon everyone joined in, their voices mingling to create an eerie, ghostly wail of people. Closing his eyes and steadying himself, Dipper stepped forward, taking the first step up the well worn stairwell to the heavens.

They rose before him, seemingly hundreds of them, and with each step, the song from below grew more and more the sun descending over the temple, the whole structure was bathed in the red light of dusk, bloodstained and foreboding. Still, the young brunette climbed, the weight of the numerous pieces he wore heavy and slowing his ascent. He clutched the beads in his hands, rubbing the smooth metal with his worried fingers, hoping the shaking of his legs was from exertion and not fear.

Higher and higher he trudged, towards the alter where he would begin a new life and end the one he had now as a mortal. No longer would he be human but fodder for his God, life sustaining energy for him to continue living. Dipper knew it was a great honor, something he should be weeping with joy over, but the stale taste of disgust and terror refused to leave and his heart dropped another inch with every step he took. The closer he came to their God, the farther away he got from his family.

The voices beneath him were nothing but a whisper now and with one final push of his throbbing legs, he crested the top. The platform was flat and well worn from thousands of years of use, ancient silks and fabrics spread across the stone. Beyond, the temple rose high into the sky, the very peak of it's spire piercing the rising moon, the sun at his back nearly vanished from sight. The carvings on the palace were vibrant, as if newly carved and stood as a testament to their God's strength and power, everything recorded on the slanted, triangular walls.

Standing before it, alone and exposed to the world, Dipper fell to his knees and braced himself on his hands, the pounding of his blood ringing in his ears. He balled his hands into fists and blinked, suddenly remembering the item Ford had placed in them eons ago. He ran his thumb across it and broke out into a tiny, heartfelt smile. He could feel the wooden pendent Mabel had made for him years ago, the small, pine tree shaped necklace bringing a wave of comfort to him that he was grateful for. He hooked it onto one of the many chains that hung from his hips, giving it a reassuring pat.

Taking a steadying breath, his people's voices at his back, he waited. Sweat rolled down the side of his face and dripped onto the stone and he swallowed nervously. His knees ached and his hand stung from where little pebbles dug into his palms and he resisted the urge to fidget uncomfortably. He watched deep shadows stretch across the alter, aided by the sun's last brilliant rays of day and then, like a breath blowing out a candle, it was gone.

As soon as the sun vanished, a low, deep seated rumble began to shake the earth and the chanting from below swelled into a loud, joyous song. A soft gasp escaped his lips and Dipper quickly bit down on them to quell any rising fear that remained in his heart. His pupils widened and he squeezed his eyes shut and lowered himself so his forehead was pressed into the rock, a bow of deep submission and obedience. Instruments joined in to accompany the roar of people and Dipper wished, not for the first time, that he was on the ground instead of the sky.

And then silence.

His curiosity got the better of him and he cracked his eyes open, his vision blurry and watery. Blinking away the un-fallen tears, the young brunette slowly craned his neck to look around, unsure of what was happening. A cold sheen of sweat had layered over his body and he shivered from the sudden chill that had risen with the moon.

Dipper had never seen their God. He was an enigma which only existed in his dreams, the sweet, promise of wonderful nights if his devotion was true and horrid, lavish nightmares when he wavered. The only one in their village permitted to see the deity was the shaman, his Great Uncle Stanford. He knew, when everything had fallen still, that the people were all on their knees like himself, face pressed into the earth, each one murmuring their own wishes for the year and for blessing from The Golden One.

Only Dipper would see what they could not.

He became aware of another sound, one that set the hair on the back of his neck on end, and he tried not to focus on the vibrations that rocked his body. I should be praying right now, he thought, praying.

He licked his lips and softly chanted, " Oh Lord of Dreams, soother of my slumber, I offer you my whole body, soul, and afterlife. Allowed by you, I ask to be r-returned onto your presence so I may rest in eternal dreams. " His voice was shaking and he mentally cursed himself for the stutter he had allowed into his prayer, " I humbly offer you what I have to give, all of me and who I've become. "

§ What is your name, human child of my people? §

The voice was smooth and cold, Dipper's skin erupting in a swarm of goosebumps as the words dripped over him like ice water. High and echo filled, it rung in the back of his skull in a dull ache. Despite it's sinister tone, he felt like it was familiar to him. A memory even. " O-Oren Alexander Pines. "

§ Oren Alexander Pines. § It whispered in his ear, § Why have you come to my alter? §

" I have come, Lord of the Mindscape, as an offering to you. I give myself to you and all that I am. I wish to please you with my mortal body and mind so that your blood and knowledge will forever run deep. "

§ You wish to give yourself to me, The Almighty Cipher, as a sacrifice for the town of Gravity Falls? §

" Y-yes, my God. " He chocked out.

§ Raise your head, Oren Alexander Pines. Raise your eyes to behold your God. §

" Yes, my lord. " He whispered and, very, very slowly, he raised his head.

And gasped.

His God, their lord, was before him in all it's glory. Massive and powerful, he stared up at the dragon-like face that gazed down, two sets of eyes blinking owlishly at him. It's scales were golden in color and tinted with white, silky, black feathers decorating it's body beautifully. He couldn't tell from where he was kneeling but he could only assume that his body was long, disappearing far beneath him. Trailing his gaze up his serpentine body, Dipper could only think of the word 'abomination' to describe the deity.

Multiple arms hung at it's side, hands curled in anticipation, claws hooked at the ends of each spindly, crooked finger. Eyes that lined the smooth, scaled sides, blinked at him, pupils completely focused on it's prize, the one that was bequeathed to them, all of them a bright, vivid blue. When the massive form shifted, Dipper could only startle as, right before his eyes, a human like face opened it's eyes, pinning him with a steely gaze from it's position on the God's chest; he shuddered as a mouth full of sharp teeth grinned at him.

The Golden One was stunning and terrible to look upon, invoking an unusual feeling of awe and disgust. Despite the oddities, and the repulsive additives, the brunette could only see them as beautiful and enchanting.

Even if he was to see his death today, he considered it a blessing that he got to see his God with his own mortal eyes.

§ Like what you see? § It inquired, tilting it's massive head at him.

Flushing, he ducked his head, " Y-you're presence is intimidating, Lord of the M-Mindscape. " He admitted.

A deep, rumbling hiss escaped it's drawn lips and he wagered it was a chuckle, § As any God should be. §

It's great head lowered toward him and Dipper was left staring into two sets of deep blue gems, the stare capturing and alluring. His hand reached out to instinctively stroke it's scales but when he saw his pale, shaking hand held out towards him, he drew it back to his chest, " I-I am sorry, My Lord. " He bowed deeply, tearing his gaze away.

The Golden One merely flicked it's forked tongue at him, slithering closer, § You wish to place your mortal hand on the skin of a God? §

" I request you, your forgiveness. " He stammered out, cursing his curiosity. Silence answered him and it dragged for what felt like eons. Then, a light, feathered touch caressed his cheek and he jolted, neck snapping up to realize he was nose to nose with the dragon like being. " M-my Lord? "

§ You may touch my golden scales, Oren Pines. §

Dipper swallowed, " T-thank you, All Knowing One. " Carefully, he stretched his arm out, palm out stretched. His limb began to shake and his lip trembled, halting mere inches away from it's nose; he turned his head away, unable to bring himself to do just as he wanted.

He gasped as a cold, smooth snout pressed into his hand.

Dipper could feel the buzz of a celestial power beneath his fingertips, soothing and familiar though he had never felt such energy before. The scales were hard and his digits began to tingle from the prolonged exposure. Butterflies fluttered their way from his stomach and into his rib cage, beating their wings against his heart. His eyelids fluttered closed and he brought his other hand up to cradle the massive head offered to him. Leaning his head closer, he placed his forehead against his muzzle, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, " Oh, "

The Golden One watched curiously as the human child cradled it's nose, the light touch of the mortal shooting sparks along his sides, night stained feathers bristling and scales arching away from skin.

All too soon, it pulled away.

" T-thank you, " Dipper whispered.

A look of astonishment crossed it's face, § You are welcome, Child. §

It's body curled tightly around the pillar and it's many arms flexed before they went limp to hang at it's side. " I'm, " He rasped, stopping to swallow, " I'm ready to continue, My Lord. "

It hummed, nodding. Rearing back, it opened his topmost mouth, § Gravity Falls! § It roared, the earth shaking and bending to its will, § You have offered me Oren Alexander Pines as your sacrifice! You are giving me his blood! His body! His soul! You are giving me his entire being! §

There was a roar from beneath, filled with song and approval.

§ And you, § It addressed the boy, § Do you offer yourself to me? §

" I offer you my entire being. " Dipper said breathlessly.

§ So more it be.

It's massive form slid onto the stone platform and it began to encircle the kneeling brunette, wrapping him in a surprisingly gentle way. It's scales brushed his heated skin, and extra limbs occasionally grasped loosely at his arms. Dipper found himself lifted off his feet, supported by the great coils of the black and gold beast, slowly propelled until he was face to face with his God, warm, terrified brown orbs clashing with cold, icy blue; he squeezed the wooden pine tree hanging from his hip tightly.

§ I like you, Kid, § It smirked, raising a clawed paw, § I think I'll keep you! §

" What- " Dipper began to ask but gasped as a talon pierced his skin. He looked down blankly to where to nail had broken the skin over his heart, impaling the beating organ. His pupils dilated and the edges of his vision began to blur. Pain beyond anything he'd ever felt erupted across his skin like an eternally burning flame, digging deep into his very essence. He tried to scream but his vocal cords constricted and he was left wheezing. Blood gurgled at the back of his throat as the black claw was pulled slowly out of his chest, a crimson river beginning to flow down his stomach, staining the gold he wore and silks draped over him; it was cold.

He was falling through air, in slow motion, and laughter began to bubble at the back of his skull, a pounding ache coursing through his head. Darkness overcame his vision and he hit the ground with a thud that seemed to break every bone in his body.

Dipper felt himself slipping away, the heaviness of the gold disappearing in return for agony that threatened to tear him apart. "..." He opened his mouth to say something but there was a flash of gold in the center of his vision and he could of sworn he felt gentle hands lift him from the stone and cradle him affectionately.

§ I accept my sacrifice. §

And then, Oren Alexander Pines was gone, leaving only a strand of beads to tell his story.


End file.
